Central Axis
by pococo
Summary: Bulgaria was just a simple country. But ever since hitting Italy with his stick he couldn't help but take a genuine liking for the Italian. And this would get him in deeper then he hoped for. BulgariaxItaly


**A/N: **Wow I rarely do authors notes before the story. Oh well. So I am obsessed with this guy right now. You know, Bulgaria? Man he only appeared ONCE in both the anime and manga but /still/, OBSESSED. ANYWAY. Main pairing here is BulgariaxItaly because its like, canon to a point maybe? What ever. Anyway. Something's to note.

**Sava Ventsislav - **The human name I gave Bulgaria. Its not going to turn up much, only when Italy calls Bulgaria.

**Ocs: **there is only on OC that is going to turn up, which will appear once and only once. They appear in chapter 2.

That's about it for now. This is probably only going to be a 3 or 4 part fic...

* * *

Central Axis

Chapter 1

* * *

"_Some how, when I look at him, I can't help but hit him…"_ Is what he had said to his ally. He had hit the other ally he had, Italy. The Italian had looked open, a little substantial to attack, so… He had attacked first. All he could see was Germany's shaking head.

"Mistŭr Germaniya..." The soft Bulgarian words slipped through his mouth. This language, _his_ language came to him easily enough. "I am sorry…" His heavily accented voice apologized, before turning around.

"Do what you want…" Germany said walking away, leaving the Bulgarian with Italy. Said Italian looked at Bulgaria, tilting his head slightly. The Bulgarian gave a slight predatory grin at the other, but at the head tilt his face went a bright red. He turned around quickly and started to walk away.

"Sava!" The Italian man called, using the Bulgarian's human name. Since when were they on real name basis…? He turned around slightly to the Italian.

"S-Sŭzhalyavam..*" The other said in apology, walking away quickly, the bright red blush still on his face.

* * *

The sound of gunshots ran through the air. A slight musty smell was in the air and he was disgusted by all of it. But he continued fighting, but was it for a common cause anymore? Bulgaria wasn't even sure. But he would keep fighting. If not for himself, but for his country and his allies countries.

He gave a slight sigh, one hand going down to his belt where his gun was… and so was the stick he hit Italy with. He gave a slight smile in the direction of the stick, before he took his gun and hid behind a bush, his eye locked on an enemy soldier. His finger was gently placed on the trigger, he positioned it for the mans heart. He gave a smile.

He wouldn't mind being a puppet.

If he was he could stay with everyone.

And then, he shot the man. The bullet went into the others flesh cleanly, bits of blood gushed out as he gave a smirk.

After all, it was for the greater good right?

* * *

"W-Wahhhh!" Bulgaria heard the cry before he saw the person, or rather nation, that was running away. Italy was waving his signature white flag and trying to run away. Bulgaria just sighed rubbing his temples.

And this it seemed was what he got for being allied with the axis. And even before this war he was allied with the Italian. At that time he was practically forced to be apart of the central powers.* He gave another long sigh before walking over to the Italian.

"Ita, calm down!" he said, the Italians water works stopping almost immediately. His head turned to the direction of the Bulgarian.

"Sava, save me!" He called running to the Bulgarian and hugging him, starting to cry again. The Prussia of the Balkans'* face exploded with red, and he was sure he would die from the embarrassment.

B-But… He put his hand on the Italian's head, looking away still red faced. He patted the others head, his fingers fingering through the others brown tresses easily The others hair was smooth, almost like the best quality of silk. He put his cheek on top of the others head. Her would protect the other. He would kill anyone that got in the way.

"Az iskam, Ita, az shte .... *" He told the other in Bulgarian. He was pretty sure the other didn't understand him. But it didn't matter… His promise will stick, now and forever….

* * *

*_Sŭzhalyavam__;_ I am sorry

*_At that time he was practically forced to be apart of the central powers; _Bulgaria was only apart of the losing side because of there alliance with Italy before WW1. Correct me if I am wrong.

*_The Prussia of the Balkans; _A nickname historians gave Bulgaria-tan~

*_Az iskam, Ita, az shte .…; _'I will, Ita, I will…


End file.
